White Lilies
by bored-ugh
Summary: Cry just lost his mother, Pewds is a florist, and obviously it's a yaoi story and an AU, don't like then leave. Mature language and adult content later on, have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: this is a yaoi story and an AU, if you don't like it leave! Possible strong language and adult scenes in later chapters, enjoy ~(.-.~)**

* * *

The day is long, and the people walk about. I see them through the window of the shop, I look to the clock and smile. The time is 6:00, my work day is nearly finished and I won't have to open the doors again until Monday morning.

The thirty minutes seemed to move like cigarette smoke, slow and without care. A man around my age, maybe a little older, was outside the store and looked at the sign, he seemed to get that look like when you just remembered something. I know that look all too well. I giggle to myself.

He walked in, his foot steps were unusually light on the hardwood, almost silent. He slowly pushed the door to lower the impact of it going back to its' frame, he had a curious look on his face. His eyes wandered to items on the shelves, a sad smile forms as he spots the family picture of me, as a younger boy and my grandmother making cookies, oh Grandma. The smile, as fast as it came, went.

"Welcome! Looking for anything in particular?" I greeted.

He seemed startled, his eyes widened and his face flushed rose. His reply was quiet, almost a whisper, and his voice was deep and would have been very rich if he wasn't so shy. He seemed to give off the feeling of a lost puppy. Like he needed love and seriously needed a hug.

"Yeah.. um.. I guess..", his eyes never leaving his old and obviously worn out, converse, "do you.. um.. have white lilies?"

"Yes, did someone you care for pass, if I may ask?"

"..yeah...my mom.."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Well, if you'll just follow me." I raised my right hand telling him to follow me and I started to walk in that direction, my hips switching as I walked.

When we got to the lilies, I picked up a bouquet and walked back to the register to ring him up. I look up to hand him his purchase but he was looking down.

"Are you alright?" I place my hands on the slightly smaller boy's shoulder, he flinched.

"..yeah, I'm fine.." I could tell he was lying, but I didn't call him on it. He turned and headed toward the door. Looking back to say goodbye, then saw my name tag.

"Bye, Felix.."

"Bye, um, I didn't learn your name."

"...its, um... Cry…."

"Well, I hope to see you again Cry."

After he left, I locked the doors and headed up the stares leading to the second level, where I live. The building is an old house, and I had the first floor converted to a little shop. I enter my bedroom and turned on my computer. I opened Skype to tell Ken, my close friend, what just happened.

* * *

sorry i haven't posted anything in almost a year... also, i'm sorry i will not be continuing any previous stories. well, please wait for the next update, it shouldn't take too long. bye!


	2. going for coffee

**WARNING: RAPE AND ADULT LANGUAGE, have fun :3**

* * *

"Bro, it was so weird. He seemed so out of it, but what can you expect, his mom died," I said looking down, thinking about the boy, "now that i'm thinking about it, i didn't see his face.."

"it'd probably nothing, but how's it goin'? We haven't talked in awhile." He fake scolded in mock motherly tone.

"It's only been a week, dude!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes.

"I know, hey I gotta go, but i'll talk to you later."

"Ok, well bye I guess."

He waved goodbye and ended the call. I sighed, "Who is Cry, why can't I get him off my mind?"

I went to my bed and grabbed my laptop and checked facebook. Four messages.

"Let me guess, yep all from Marzia, didn't I block her?"

I left them unread, I know what they're gonna say, 'we should hook up' and stuff like that. She needs to stop, thirsty bitch. I told her I wasn't interested, like 40 times already. I close the tab and check the time.

"Only 9:30, god dammit i am so bored," I groaned flopping down on my pillows, " and, so tired." I yawned, then turned over, thoughts lulling me into sleep.

The store is close for the weekend, and I have nothing to do, so, I decided to go out and get a cup of coffee. I live relatively close to a little cafe, it's privately owned so the owner brings her cat in from time to time.

* * *

I turn my music on and walk down the street. As I crossed a little side street, i noted a small group of guys in a circle. I'm curious as to what they're doing, so i walk across the street to them and turned off my music, but keep my earbuds in. As I walk closer to them i hear muffled cries, and shaky breathing. I can see through the spaces between the guys and see that they're holding someone down, they- they are raping this person. I saw the shoes of the person that the assholes is holding down and get an image of Cry.

I cross the street, anger rising in my body. Hate like venom rising to my throat ready to manifest in the form of vile, poison laced words. Fists balled and teeth clinched, ready to strike.

I reach out and pull the the guy holding down Cry and brought my knee to his gut, followed by a punch to his throat. The other attackers caught on, and turned to fight back. Soon I had four guys on me, one holding my arms, and three assaulting me in anyplace they can. Cry is on the ground in a ball crying. I start to kick wildly.

One of the attackers punch me in the groin, causing me to stop my frantic flailing. They throw me on the ground next to Cry, whimpering in pain. I fought the pain and crawled over to Cry, I place a shaking hand on his trembling shoulder.

"NO, P-PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, NO MORE!" he shouted as he curled up tighter, his sobs intensifying. His grip on his sides tightens.

All I hear before passing out, are the sound of fading sobs and sirens coming toward us.

* * *

poor cry, mom dies now rape... that sucks. i actually enjoyed writing this chapter. BYE! ~(.-. ~)


	3. chapter 3

I don't remember much. I remember being in the back of an ambulance, and a woman speaking franticly. But, all I cared about was if Cry was ok.

When I woke up, I was in a small room with two beds separated with a privacy curtain, a night stand with a tray of food rested on it, and a metal stand with a morphine bag hung up. I try to sit up but there is a sharp pain in my right side, so I just lie back down. I looked over and saw a nurse entering the room.

"You're finally awake, how are you feeling, Mr. Kjellberg" she asks as she checks the chart on the foot of the bed.

"I been better, where am I?" I ask wondering where the hell I am. I know i'm in a hospital, but which one?

"You are at Kalix Hospital. Now, down to your injuries, you have two broken ribs, what happened to you two?"

I groan at the memory, poor Cry… Cry!

"Where is the man you found me with?" I asked urgently, throw myself up off the pillow.

"He's in the bed next to you. Are you guys friends?"

"Not really, i'm just worried about him is all." I say looking over to the privacy curtain.

When I said this I saw the silhouette of a man move. I saw him move his hand to his face. He felt around then freaked out.

"I think you should go check on him." I urge.

She looked over and rushed to Cry. When she opened the curtain he covered his face.

"Where is my mask!" he screamed. Her face was frozen, all she did was gesture to the hallway.

"I'll.. go get.. it, please just calm down." She said as she exited the room.

I look over, watching Cry, well, cry. It was one of the saddest things i've watched. A subtle pain latched it's claws into my heart as his small framed body shuttered with every sob. It was almost too much to watch, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I wipe them away when I hear the footsteps of the nurse come to the door.

She walked to Cry's bed, handing him a white mask that seemed large enough to cover all of his face but his mouth. He put his mask on, which seemed to calm him down. Normally people wear a metaphorical mask, but his is 100% real. I wonder why he needs the mask? Maybe if we become friends he may tell me…

'you know you want to be more than friends with cry. you want to _be_ with him…'

'What, no I don't!' I fight myself internally. I don't know where these thoughts came from, I barely even know Cry.

'It must be the drugs in my system', I think as I fall back on my pillows and close my eyes, 'yeah, the drugs...'

I drift back into sleep, filled with nightmares of what happened… it goes without saying it wasn't the greatest night.

I woke with a start, a layer of sweat covered my forehead. There was a voice coming from Cry's side of the room.

"Good morning…" the tone was low. I look over to see Cry staring at looking towards me, his eyes were visible through the holes of his mask. They were a beautiful cloudy blue with specks of grey. He was smiling at me, but something was off. It didn't seem real.

I smiled back at him and waved, not wanting to speak. I rub my eyes, and walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, totally forgetting i was in a hospital gown.

"...nice butt.." Cry whispered, almost as if he didn't want to be heard.

"Oh, sorry!" I said embarrassed, quickly turning toward Cry now walking backwards to the bathroom. I shut the door and mentally scream at myself. I proceeded to tie up my gown and brush my teeth.

I walk out of the bathroom and lie back down. I look over and see Cry looking at the tv, watching the news, and as luck would have it they are doing a report on what happened to us. I look back to Cry, he has his head down, a couple tears fall from his behind his mask.

"hey, Cry…", I say in a soft tone, as not to frighten him, " it's gonna be ok."

'i hope, atleast…'


End file.
